We're Going On a Camping Trip!
by gracefullyme1025
Summary: Momiji decides that Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura should all go on a camping trip together... join the fun! Rated for language.
1. The Big Idea!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. (**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Big Idea!

One morning in the Sohma house a happy-go-lucky bunny came to visit. Tohru made hot chocolate for Momiji, while Yuki is figuring out why the bunny came.

Yuki: Momiji why are you here?

Momiji: I was bored and felt like doing something, then I thought of this great idea!

Tohru came in to the dining area and gave Momiji his hot chocolate.

Tohru: A great idea huh? What is it?

Momiji: Let's all go on a camping trip! Wouldn't that be neat Tohru? You, me, Yuki, and Kyo...

Kyo walks in the room half asleep.

Kyo: Ah dammit what is that rabbit doing here?

Momiji looks up at Kyo and smiles.

Momiji: Kyo! We're all going on a camping trip! Wouldn't that be so much fun? We can invite Kagura to come too!

Momiji bounces up and down. Shigure walks in the room and sees Momiji bouncing.

Shigure: Momiji! What a nice surprise. What brings you here?

Momiji flashes another smile at Shigure.

Momiji: We're all going on a camping trip!

Kyo walks over to the table and sits down.

Kyo: I am not going.

Yuki: Yeah Momiji, I'm not sure if I can go...

Momiji: Well that's okay, it will give me some more time to spend with Tohru.

Momiji smiles and moves closer to Tohru. Tohru shakes with embarrassment. Kyo stands up and clenches his fist.

Tohru: W-well, I don't think that camping is not a bad i-idea...

Shigure: I agree with little Tohru, I think it would be fun for all of you to go... (mutters) it'll give me some more time to write my novel... hee hee...

Yuki: Well, Miss Honda if you want to go then I wouldn't mind going.

Momiji jumps up and bounces.

Momiji: Alright! Yuki's coming! Yay, yay, yay, yay!

Kyo bonks Momiji on the head making him stop bouncing.

Kyo: I'll go to, I guess... just as long as you don't invite Kagura.

Momiji rubs the top of his head and grins.

Momiji: Great! Kyo's coming too!

Kagura comes crashing in to the room.

Kagura: Kyyoooo, my love! Are you going to the camping trip with me?

Kyo backs away and stares at Kagura.

Kyo: Wh-whaatt?? Kagura how the hell did you know about this?

Kagura: Silly kitty, Momiji told me that you were coming!

Kyo glares at the rabbit.

Kyo: Momiji, you told Kagura I was coming before I even said I was coming?

Momiji smiles and runs behind Tohru when Kyo started to lunge at him. Tohru smiles.

Momiji: Catch me if you can! Hahahaha.

Kyo runs after Momiji and Kagura runs after Kyo.

Kyo: I'm going to get you stinking rabbit!

Kagura: Kyooo wait up Kyooo!!

Shigure: (sighs) Please don't break anything!

All of a sudden there's a big crash! Shigure shakes his head.

Shigure: Too late. (mutters) I guess I should take out my tool box.

Shigure walks out of the room. Momiji runs in the room with grin on his face.

Momiji: Kagura got to Kyo before he got to me.

Yuki smiles at Tohru who has stopped shaking. Momiji sits at the table and finishes his hot chocolate. Outside Kyo and Kagura are arguing.

_Kyo: Kagura I don't want to go camping with you!_

_Kagura: Of course you do my love, why else would agree to come? You secretly knew I was coming. Come on we have to get you packed! You have clean clothes right?_

_Kyo: Um..._

_Kagura: No clean clothes? Oh I'll do the laundry for you! Give me your shirt!_

_Kyo: What?!?! Stay the hell away from me! Ahhhhh!!!_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah this is a little short sorry about that, there will be more as soon as you review!! So please review.. CC no flames please! 

_gracefullyme1025_


	2. Getting There

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, a little longer than the first one, hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter 2

Getting There...

Yuki, Tohru, Kagura, and Momiji stands in front of Shigure's house with their bags. Kyo sits on top of his bag with his head leaning on his fist.

Yuki: Momiji, are you sure you reserved a driver?

Momiji: Mmmhmm. I had Hatori call.

Kyo: Well, he better get here soon.

Kagura: Kyo, don't be such a party pooper! We're going to have so much fun!

Kagura walks over to Kyo and hugs him. Kyo tries to pull away but Kagura's strength is too much. He finally gives up and sits still while Kagura hangs off of him. Tohru smiles at the sight of this and Yuki laughs. Shigure walks out of the house and sees Kagura and Kyo.

Shigure: Ah, young love.

Kyo glares and Shigure.

Kyo: We are not in love.

Kagura: Kyo? Why would you say such a thing? You're the one who asked me to marry you!!

Kagura lets go of Kyo and starts crying in to her hands. Kyo stands up and looks at Kagura with guilt.

Kyo: Kagura...

Kagura stands up and stares at Kyo with tears down her cheeks.

Kagura: Kyo, don't you know that I love you?

Kagura starts to get closer to Kyo. Kyo backs away but trips over his bag. Kagura grabs Kyo by his shirt and picks him up.

Kagura: Don't you know how much love I have for you?!?!

Kagura starts throwing Kyo around and punching him. Kyo tries to crawl away but Kagura grabs him by his legs and drags him closer to her.

Kyo: Someone help me!!

Momiji smiles at the sight and Shigure shakes his head and walks back in to the house.

Momiji: Well, let's hope the driver gets here soon or Kyo will be dead before the weekend is over.

Yuki: I think he would rather die before the weekend is over.

Momiji nods in agreement, and smiles when he spots the car coming around the corner.

Momiji: Here it is! The car is here! The car is here!

Momiji jumps up and down and points towards the car. Kagura stops beating her love in to Kyo and looks towards the car.

Kagura: Finally, I thought it would never come.

Kyo gets up and starts brushing off his wounds.

Kyo: (quietly) Me too.

Tohru and Yuki starts loading up the car when it pulls up. Yuki takes the bag from Tohru and smiles at her.

Yuki: It's okay Miss Honda, I can take car of these bags.

Tohru blushes.

Tohru: Okay, sorry, I mean, um, thank you.

Yuki: It is my pleasure.

Kyo grabs his bag and throws it in to the trunk of the car squashing what ever was underneath it. Kagura lightly places her bag right next to Kyo's.

Kagura: You know Kyo, this is going to be the first time in awhile that we are going to be together for more than two days.

Kyo becomes blank.

Kyo: I thought we were only going to be gone for two days.

Momiji laughs.

Momiji: Silly Kyo, we're going on this trip for a week!

Kyo: What!?!

Yuki: You didn't know that? Stupid cat, you never pay attention.

Kyo: Don't call me a damn stupid cat! And no one ever said how long we were going to be on this trip anyway.

Momiji: I told Tohru and Yuki yesterday, when I was explaining about the trip. I guess you didn't hear me because you and Kagura were outside.

Momiji smiles. Kyo walks over to the car and gets in it.

Kyo: Whatever, let's get the hell on the road.

Kagura: Kyo! I'm going to sit next to you okay?

Kyo doesn't answer. Yuki opens the door for Tohru.

Yuki: Here you go Miss Honda.

Tohru: Oh, thank you Yuki-kun.

Tohru gets in the car followed by Momiji, and Yuki sits in the front.

Momiji: Yay! We're going on a camping trip!

Kyo: Shut the hell up, rabbit!

The car drives away from the Sohma house, leaving Shigure to write his novel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsu comes running through the door and in to Shigure's office.

Mitsu: (panting) Please, please tell me you're almost done?

Shigure is folding a piece of paper.

Shigure: Yeah, almost there... Done!

Shigure holds up a paper crane, and Mitsu starts crying.

Mitsu: Shigure, you're supposed to be finished with the novel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji bounces up and down in his seat, somehow he managed to sit in between Kyo and Kagura, making the seating arrangement: Kyo, Momiji, Kagura, Tohru. Yuki is still sitting in the front looking out the window.

Momiji: You know Kyo, there are bears out in the woods.

Kyo: I know.

Tohru: B-bears?

Kagura: Oh it's not that bad Tohru, Kyo can fight them off if they come near us. Right Kyo?

Yuki: That's right, because isn't that what you did for your training, cat?

Kyo starts to fume.

Kyo: I didn't fight bears for my training. Hell, I never even fought a bear, so stop saying that.

Kagura and Momiji both giggle together, while Tohru is still shaking about the bear.

Tohru: So you're saying that you've never fought a bear? How are we going to be safe if a bear comes?

Kyo: There is no bear, where we are going Tohru, so stop freaking out about it.

Tohru: Oh, okay, sorry.

Kyo: And stop saying you're sorry, it's annoying.

Yuki: Kyo, that's rude.

Tohru blushes, and opens her mouth to say 'sorry' again, but closes it before she could. Kagura hugs Tohru.

Kagura: Don't worry, I'll protect you from the evils of the night!

Tohru: E-evils of th-the n-night?

Kyo: Oh great Kagura, now you've got her thinking about 'the evils of the night'.

Kagura: What? What did I do?

Momiji leans over Kagura and grabs Tohru's hand.

Momiji: Don't worry about that stuff Tohru, I'm a little scared too. We can be scared together!

Kyo bonks Momiji on the head.

Kyo: No one is going to be scared, because there is nothing scary out there okay?

Momiji sits back in his seat and rubs the top of his head.

Momiji: Kyo, why do you have to be so mean, I'm just trying to have some fun. Besides, I didn't want Tohru to be scared anymore.

Tohru: Oh, no that's okay Momiji. I'm not scared anymore. I'm prepared to fight.

Tohru makes her hands in to fists, and puts them up in front of her. Kyo shakes is head. Kagura smiles and mimics what Tohru is doing.

Kagura: Yeah, we have girl power!

Tohru nods in agreement and smiles. Yuki looks behind him to see what Kagura and Tohru are doing and smiles at Tohru.

Tohru: Mmmhmm!

Yuki: I think we'll be safe now.

Kagura and Tohru: Right!

Momiji starts bouncing again in his seat.

Momiji: We going on a camping trip, we're going on a camping trip! We're going on a camping-

Kyo bonks Momiji on his head harder this time. Momiji starts crying.

Momiji: Wahhh, somebody! Kyo is hurting meeee! Wahhh!

Kyo: Shut the hell up!

Kagura takes Momiji and holds him close to her.

Kagura: It's okay Momiji, the pain will go away soon.

Momiji: No he won't.

Kyo glares at Momiji.

Kagura: I meant the pain on your head.

Yuki: But, you're right Momiji, the pain will never go away.

Yuki smiles, and Momiji laughs.

Kyo: Yeah, yeah.

Kyo stares out the window and quietly smirks to himself.

Kyo: We'll just wait and see who can survive out in the woods. It's going to be me, and I can finally beat you at something you damn rat!

Tohru: Y-you guys...

Yuki: Stupid cat, you can never beat me at anything, so what makes you think you can beat me now?

Tohru: I don't want you guys to fight...

Kyo glares at Yuki, who's looking straight ahead.

Kyo: I trained in the woods, I know how to survive, you've been up in your little houses all your life.

Yuki: That's true, I was training inside fighting people, while you were outside fighting bears.

Kyo: I was not fighting bears!

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now, keep reviewing. Tell me what you'd like to see happen!!

_gracefullyme1025_


	3. Setting Up!

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter... I'm sorry if it's a little short, didn't know what more to put on here... Thanks for the idea Kira!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket.. yada yada yada...

* * *

Chapter 3

Setting Up!

Kyo and Yuki are fighting about how to pitch a tent.

Yuki: Stupid cat, just use the instructions. Can't you do anything right?

Kyo: I think I know how to pitch a damn tent! I lived in the woods remember?

Yuki: Oh, yeah, I thought you slept in the caves with the bears.

Kyo's face turns red with fury.

Kyo: For the last freaking time, I did not fight, sleep, or live with bears!!!

Kagura walks over to the frustrated Kyo.

Kagura: Aw my love, I believe you.

Kyo: Thank you. Wait! I am not your 'love'.

Kagura tilts her head to the side and smiles.

Kagura: Of course you are silly. Anyway, are you just going to stand there? Build me my tent!

Kyo starts to pick up the tent and quickly starts pitching it. Yuki already started on pitching his tent when Kagura and Kyo started talking. Kyo looks over at Yuki seeing that he's almost done.

Kyo: Damn rat! How are you almost done?

Yuki: Simple, I started pitching it when you were flipping out.

Kyo: I was not flipping out.

Momiji comes bouncing in with sticks in his hands.

Momiji: I got wood for the fire! Can I start it? Can I? Can I?

Yuki shakes his head, for the thought of Momiji starting a fire would end up having the whole forest burned.

Yuki: I think it's best that the professional here, (points to Kyo) should start the fire.

Kyo starts fuming again. Kagura walks around the campsite with a confused look on her face, Momiji catches it.

Momiji: Okay, hey Kagura what's the matter?

Kagura: Have you guys seen Tohru?

Yuki and Kyo look at each other.

Yuki: Um, no, I don't believe I've seen Miss Honda since she left to collect some wood with Momiji. Momiji, do you know where Tohru went?

Momiji shakes his head.

Momiji: No, we were together in the beginning then when I turned my back to pick up some wood she wasn't there. I thought she went looking for bigger wood or something.

Kyo: You damn rabbit! Can't you think? She could be trapped or hurt somewhere for crying out loud. I'm going to go find her.

Yuki: I think you should stay here and start the fire, Kyo. I'll go look for Miss Honda. I think I can do it a lot faster than you.

Kyo: Is that a challenge rat?

Yuki: No, it's logical reasoning.

Kyo: I except your challenge. Whoever finds Tohru first wins! Ready, Set,-

Yuki: (mutters) I don't think that's a good-

Kyo: Go!!!

Kyo takes off running in to the woods leaving a cloud of dust and leaves trailing behind. Yuki looks over at Momiji.

Yuki: Momiji, can you show me where you last saw Miss Honda?

Momiji: Mmhmm! This way.

Momiji and Yuki take off in the opposite direction Kyo did. Kagura stayed behind in case Tohru found her way back.

Kyo:(thinking) _I'm going to win this challenge, I'm finally going to beat the rat! When I find Tohru..._

Kyo wasn't paying attention to where he was going, when he finally saw what he was going to run in to it was already too late. An innocent little girl that wandered off from her family that was hiking in the woods was standing in the path of Kyo Sohma. Kyo ran in to her making the POOF, and he turned in to a cat. Luckily the little girl was called away before she saw what Kyo turned in to.

Kyo: Damn, I'm going the wrong way aren't I.

POOF, Kyo turned back in to human form and he puts his clothes back on. He decided to head back towards the campsite, in hopes that Tohru had been found, even if it means he lost. When he got to the campsite, sure enough everyone, including Tohru, is sitting around the campfire. Kyo rubs the back of his neck and takes a seat farthest away from the group. Yuki sees Kyo taking a seat.

Yuki: Good thing you came back, we almost had to go out and look for you.

Tohru: I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean for you guys to come look for me. I thought I was with Momiji the whole time, until I realized that he wasn't talking back. But by then I got lost and-

Kyo: Shut up!

Tohru looks like she's going to cry. Kyo realized what he had done.

Kyo: I mean, st-stop talking, it's fine.

Kyo gets up and walks over to the tent and he goes in. Kagura runs over after him.

Kagura: Kyo! Move over silly and let me in!

Kyo: I'm not letting you in Kagura, you and Tohru are sharing a tent.

Kagura: Ah Kyo, have some fun!! He he he!

Yuki shakes his head. He didn't want to share a tent with Kyo, he'd much rather share it with Momiji, but Momiji only brought a one person tent and he's already sleeping so they can't switch, and he couldn't possibly share a tent with Tohru. Something could happen.

Kyo: Go away!

Kagura walks away from the tent and sits next to Tohru, who is still a little shaken about what Kyo said to her.

Tohru: Did I upset him?

Kagura: No, he's like that, I've seen him worse. I've seen his ups and down, and I've been through it with him. Why doesn't he love me as much as I love him?

Kagura is now shaking Tohru back and forth asking 'why'. Yuki gets up from where he sat and held Kagura back.

Yuki: Careful now Kagura, don't want to hurt Miss Honda now do you?

Kagura realized what she was doing and dropped her hands to her lap.

Kagura: I'm sorry Tohru! I just get caught up in my emotions.

Tohru shakes her head and waves her hands in a panic-y fashion.

Tohru: Oh no! It's okay really...

Tohru stopped what she was saying realizing that she just told Kagura that she can shake her.

Tohru: We should get to sleep, the fire is starting to burn out.

Kagura: That's a great idea Tohru! Good night Yuki!

Yuki: Good night Kagura, good night Miss Honda.

Tohru: Good night Yuki.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura retire to their tents, as the darkness engulfs the fire.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now, leave reviews please!! 


	4. Where's the Food?

**A/N:** Sorry this took a little long to get out, I just didn't know what to do! I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

Where's The Food?

The next morning everyone woke up to find their camp area trashed. Tohru looked around and only one thing came to her mind.

Tohru: Bears! There really are bears out here!

Momiji runs behind Tohru.

Momiji: Bears? (sticking his head out from behind Tohru) Kyo, I thought you said that there would be any bears around. Why didn't you fight them off?!?!

Kyo clenches his fist and slams it down on the ground.

Kyo: For the last time, I do not fight bears. Besides this doesn't look like something a bear would do.

Yuki: How do you know stupid cat, I suppose you've seen a bear trashed place?

Kyo: Shut the hell up, you're so full of it!

Yuki: I'm not the only one that needs to shut up.

Kyo starts to run towards Yuki.

Kyo: Grr, why I oughtta-

Kagura grabs Kyo's arm before he could take off.

Kagura: You guys, we have no food!

Momiji and Tohru walk over to the where the food used to be.

Tohru: The more I look at this wreckage, it's seems like a dog, - [or something

Yuki and Kyo: A dog! Shigure!

Kyo starts walking around the campsite.

Kyo: Shigure come out here! I know you're around here.

Yuki: What would Shigure be doing out here anyway?

Shigure made him self appear from behind a fat tree, smiling.

Shigure: A hahahahaha! I thought it would be nice to visit you guys while you're on your camping trip!

Kyo: And you ate our food?

Shigure: I got here in the wee hours of the morning, and didn't want to disturb you. (quietly) I got a little hungry, okay?

Shigure puts his innocent face on. Tohru giggles at what she first thought trashed the camp.

Shigure: My little honeybee, what are you giggling for?

Tohru blushes.

Tohru: I thought it was a bear that trashed this camp...

Shigure laughs.

Shigure: There are no bears in this area... (smiles) Kyo scared them all away.

Kyo clenches his fist.

Kyo: For the last freaking time I did not fight bears!!!

Kagura goes and hugs Kyo.

Kagura: Love, it's okay, Shigure is just playing around with you.

Kyo pushes Kagura off of him and starts to walk away.

Kyo: I'm going to go look for food.

Tohru: I'll go with you!

Kyo stops walking and turns to Tohru who started to walk towards Kyo.

Kyo: Why, in hell, would you want to look for food?

Tohru stopped, as her eyes start to well up.

Tohru: W-well, I thought I could (quietly) just help.

Momiji walks towards Tohru, who is almost in tears.

Momiji: Kyo, why do you have to be so mean. Tohru just wanted to help!

Momiji goes and grabs Tohru's hand. Tohru blushes.

Shigure: (mocking) Yeah Kyo, why do you have to be so mean?!? He, he, he.

Kyo: Shigure, I don't want to deal with your shit right now. Why are you here anyway?

Shigure: I just wanted to visit you guys... and have some fun with Mitsu...

Shigure rubs his hands together while doing his evil laugh.

— Back at the Sohma House —

Mitsu bangs on the front door, looks down to see a note taped one the floor. Mitsu read the note, which said,

Shigure: Dear Mitsu, I'm having a melt down, I decided to go join my family in the great outdoors. Hope this doesn't make you sad!! – The best writer in the whole entire world! Shigure.

Mitsu starts to scream.

Mitsu: Noooooo!!!!

— Back at the Campsite —

Shigure is sitting on one of the logs around the camp fire.

Shigure: (dramatically) I just couldn't handle the pressure she was giving me. My little fingers just didn't want to write anymore. [sigh

Momiji laughs at the thought of Mitsu flipping out that Shigure went off on a holiday before the dead line.

Momiji: You know, she's going to get mad when she finds out that you've already finished the story.

Shigure: It's okay, I've done this to her before, she'll understand.

Yuki: I really think we should start looking for food, since someone decided to eat all of it, and to think that Miss Honda worked so hard to make these meals for us.

Yuki smiled at Tohru, making her blush.

Tohru: No, it's okay, really. I'm just glad a person ate my food not some wild animal like a bear.

Tohru giggles. Momiji smiles and starts to bounce up and down.

Momiji: I have an idea! Maybe we can all go on a food hunt! Who ever gets the most food, wins!

Kyo jumps at the sound of a challenge.

Kyo: I accept your challenge, Momiji. Yuki you are going to be a crying baby when I win. I will finally beat you at something.

Yuki:(mutters) Where have I heard this before?

Kyo starts to laugh, not just a jolly good 'ole laugh, and evil laugh. One that would make you say, 'boy he's dedicated to winning'.

Kagura: Don't you just love how Kyo is so dedicated to winning against Yuki? It's such a cute factor!

Kagura starts to go and hug Kyo, but Kyo took off to look for food, as he saw her coming. Yuki started to go off another way, towards the creek, where he found Tohru.

Kyo: (thinking) _I'm going to win this time, I'll find the most food. What is there to get in this place? Fish? Where's the creek?!?!_

Kyo ran around trying to find the creek when he saw him. Yuki is standing in the water catching fish.

Kyo: (thinking) _Who does he think he is? Mr. Lumberjack, the mister know-it-all in nature?!?_

Kyo walked up to the bank.

Kyo: So, you got here before me, huh?

Yuki: What does it look like doofus?

Kyo clenches his fist.

Kyo: Shut the hell up!

Kyo stands near the water trying to figure out how he's going to catch the fish without actually stepping in to the water. Maybe he can prove to Yuki, that he, once in for all, is the best outdoors-man. Kyo bends over and puts his hands near the water. He looks down and stares at the water, hoping a fish would be stupid enough to swim by, and he can catch it. So far no fish came by.

Kyo: Come on you damn fish! Come the hell over here!

Yuki looks over at Kyo who is balancing himself on an uneven bank. He smirks at the thought of pulling him down, but that didn't seem like the right thing to do, since they are sharing tents.

Kyo: There you are.

A fish starts to swim by Kyo. Kyo grabs the fish. As he pulled out the fish he lost his balance and it sent him falling face first in to the mucky water in the creek. Yuki started to uncontrollably laugh at the sight of seeing Kyo Sohma, fall in to water. Kyo started to splash around panic-y like.

Kyo: Help! Help! I can't swim!

Yuki looks over at Kyo, who is still flailing his arms.

Yuki: (yells) You can stand up you idiot! You're not drowning! You're just getting wet.

Kyo stops flailing and stands up.

Kyo: (calmly) I knew that.

Kyo dragged himself out of the water and started to walk back towards the campsite, with no fish at all to claim his name.

Kyo: (thinking) _Damn, I lost again!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** REVIEWS!!! Please, it's very much appreciated, and thank you to all of the reviewers!!!


	5. Watch Out For The Tree!

**A/N:** LAST CHAPTER!! YAY! Sorry it took so long, but I've been pretty busy and I sort of had a little writers block with this one. Also sorry if it's a little short and it seems rushed in the end. Just didn't know where or how to end it!! Thank you all for your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!!

* * *

Watch Out For The Tree!

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kagura all start packing up their campsite. Shigure stands off to the side eating another plate of fish.

Yuki: Shigure are you just going to stand there and eat? Can't you help us pack?

Shigure: Nah, I'm good. He he. Besides I don't have anything of mine to pack!

Kagura: He has a point.

Yuki shakes his head and continues to de-pitch the tent. Kyo decides to take de-pitching the tents as a challenge and starts to de-pitch Kagura and Tohru's tent.

Kyo: I can de-pitch faster than you RAT.

Yuki: Kyo, this is not going to be another challenge is it?

Kyo: I accept your challenge.

Yuki: Damn cat I didn't say it was a challenge!

Kyo: I don't care!

Kyo picks up the tent and starts shaking it making the poles inside break.

Momiji: Kyo stop! You're breaking the tent!

Momiji runs to Kyo waving his arms and jumping around him. Kyo continues to shake the tent until it became limp and all the poles fell out of the holes. Yuki starts rolling up the tent to place in it's bag when Kyo look over at him.

Kyo: How the hell did you do that so fast?

Yuki: Simple. I just took out the poles and rolled up the tent. It doesn't take much effort cat.

Kyo's face turns red and he throws the tent to the ground. He throw his hands up in the air.

Kyo: I give up! You win! Ahhhh!

Kyo runs in to the forest. Kagura looks to the direction that Kyo ran to, and smirks.

Kagura: I think I should follow him. In case he gets lost?

With out anyone saying anything she takes off following Kyo. In the far distance you hear a crash.

Kyo:_ Ahh Kagura what are you doing?!?!_

Kagura: _My love!_

Shigure grins and puts his hand up to his chin.

Shigure: Young love.

Yuki glares at Shigure who is rubbing his hands together like he has an idea for a story.

Yuki: Perv.

Shigure: What?!?

Shigure goes off and starts to find more food in everyone's bag.

Tohru: I think we pretty much got everything packed! Right Momiji?

Momiji: Right!

Momiji gave a thumbs up. Tohru giggles at Momiji who is bouncing around the campsite and laughing.

Yuki: Why is Momiji always so happy?

Tohru: I don't know, but shouldn't that be good? To be happy? I mean if he wasn't happy all the time then that's not him. He's supposed to be happy. When he's sad everyone around him gets sad.

Tohru's face hardens remembering when Momiji told her about the story of his mother. Then she smiles a little.

Tohru: But when he's happy, he lights up everything. So it's good that he's happy.

Yuki smiles at Tohru making her blush.

Yuki: I guess so Miss Honda.

Tohru reddens even more.

Momiji: Tohru! Let's go look for something to bring home as a souvenir! Okay?

Momiji smiles really big at the thought of the idea. Tohru nods her head and smiles.

Tohru: Okay, what do you want to get?

Momiji: I don't know. Something cool. Yuki, do you want to come too?

Yuki: Sure.

Shigure pouts his lip and his eyes shine like a little puppy dog that wants something really bad.

Shigure: I guess I'll just sit around here while you guys look for souvenirs. All alone. By myself. Alone...

Yuki: Shigure do you want to come along too?

Shigure: Why I thought you would never ask! We should go this way!

Shigure starts walking off in to the woods. Tohru and Momiji happily follows. Yuki shakes his head and walks in to the woods.

---

Moments later back at the campsite Kyo and Yuki are grabbing the last of the bags to pack in to the car. Tohru, Momiji, and Kagura are sitting in the car waiting to leave. There is two bags left by the fire pit. Kyo and Yuki each grab one. Kyo looks at Yuki and smirks.

Kyo: Race ya to the car?

Yuki: How come every chance you get you make a challenge??

Kyo: Because I'm going to win against you one day, and it's going to be today! Ha ha ha ha.

Yuki: Okay fine. Ready, set, GO!

Yuki takes off followed by Kyo.

Kyo: (screaming) That's not fair! You didn't give me time to start!

Yuki: (yelling back) See if you can beat me now you stupid cat!

Kyo clenches his teeth and starts running faster, catching up to Yuki. Yuki turns his head to find Kyo right beside him. Kyo smirks.

Kyo: I'm going to beat you!

Yuki laughs and starts to run a little faster. The cat and the rat runs all the way down the hill, the rat first and the cat second. Yuki smiles at the sight of the car, and all of the sudden he hears a CRASH! Yuki turns around to see Kyo face planted against a tree.

Yuki: Watch out for the tree. I thought you would have sensed that, being a cat and all.

Kyo removes himself from the tree, face reddened.

Kyo: Shut up! You're so full of it!

Kyo walks the rest of the way down the hill and throws the bag in to the trunk. Shigure hops in to the drivers seat of the car.

Kyo: No you're not driving are you?

Shigure: How do you think I got here?

Shigure smirks, starts the car, and drives the group home from the amazing and always fun-filled camping trip that Momiji assembled.

Momiji: I have another idea!

Everybody but Momiji: No!

Momiji: Aww, but you guys didn't hear what I was going to say!

Kyo: Shut you damn rabbit!

Momiji: Waaaahhh, somebody!! Kyo's being mean!!

Everybody groans as the car drives closer and closer to home.

**THE END ☺**

**

* * *

****A/N:** Thanks again for reading!! 

_gracefullyme1025_


End file.
